


falling petals.

by viewsofharry



Category: Anna - Harry Styles, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewsofharry/pseuds/viewsofharry
Summary: Harry is surrounded with the party scene. He goes to parties, meets girls, breaks hearts, like it's a routine. But then he meets Anna.





	1. Prologue: The First Look

He's really cute. Like endearly cute, not handsome per say, but very very cute. He's entering the band room a few minutes after the first bell has rung, while I am about to enter my homeroom across the hall, and needless to say, I can't keep my eyes off of him. And just like that, as students pass by blocking my view, he is gone from my sight, the sound of the melodic instruments engulfing him away from my eyes. I come back to life and continue into homeroom walking to my seat in the back of the class.

It's third quarter of the 6th grade and I am now accustomed to the familiar faces surrounding me. I'd like to say that one familiar person spikes endless butterflies into my stomach. I've had a crush on him ever since the beginning of this year, with his ivory black hair, dark brown eyes, and his endearing words. As if on queue, he walks into the door just as the late bell rings and walks amongst the sea of students to the seat right next to me. I'd like to say Zayn and I are acquaintances, I mean we talk about school and have many other mediocre conversations, but other than that, I can't work up the courage to tell him about my feelings knowing that those feelings aren't his to return. So, it's fine, it's whatever I can't just put my feelings to the side on command, so I just like him more than I should. Zayn invades my thoughts.

"Hey Anna, finally doing something different with your hair I see?" He says subtly yet bold, if that makes sense.

You see I'd been putting up my charcoal black hair in a sleek ponytail since the beginning of this year, and today I had lost my rubberband, so I just left my hair swaying away with the wind.

I feel the temperature in my cheeks rise, knowing for damn sure I'm red all over my face just from one sentence that comes out of Zayn's lips. My partly open lips are meaning to enunciate words but I can't find the courage.

After about ten seconds of open silence, I suddenly resort to, "Um, thank you."

"No problem." he says with a smirk slowly turning his attention to the blank white pages in front of him: the paper desperately waiting for ink to seep into it's material.

I turn back to my work as well, doing it for the next hour and a half. Being so engulfed in the neverending math equations, I don’t realize that homeroom is almost over until I check the clock to see that there are only five minutes remaining. So, I begin to pack up my supplies, while everyone else in the class packs up their untouched pencils and papers that sat on their shiny glossed desks for the majority of the period. I walk up to the door waiting for the bell when I see the cute nameless boy at the entrance of the band room, doing the same as I: waiting for the bell. I take quick glances just so I don't make it obvious, he's just so uniquely cute it draws me in.  
All admirable thoughts are broken when Zayn pops up right by me.

"So I see you might have an interest in Harry hm?" He says with interest and mock, eyebrows creating little wrinkles at the top of his head.

"What? No. No I don't even- No." I scramble up my words to nothing that makes sense at all, but Zayn just makes me do that, all the time.

"Are you sure? I can help you two get together." He says enthusiastic with a wink. "He's a childhood friend."

Sparking with interest I am suddenly curious, also because I love talking with Zayn, especially because this is probably the only thing they've started conversing over other than academic related things.

"Mm how'd that happen then?"

"His mother and mine were very close in high school. They grew up, but never lost contact, so when Harry and I were born, our mothers would always bring us along on their "hangouts" every year, It's why were pretty close now." He explains.

"Yeah no, I'm not interested, I've already um, got someone I kinda like I guess? But thank you for trying." I end with a slight breathy laugh.

"Hm and whom may this mister be Anna?" He says intrigued, eyebrows again creating forehead wrinkles.

And the bell rings. The universe is really helping me right now I have to thank them later for that, maybe plant a seed and spread the awareness that climate change is real. I don't know.

"Um maybe later, I gotta go." I rush out the door without looking at him in the face or waiting for a response.


	2. The Next Years

After that one interaction with Zayn, I can't talk to him, thinking I'd have to tell him who I liked, which I couldn't do... or I would literally be embarrassed.

But besides that, schools been dreadful, I've tried to look for Harry just to perhaps throw him a couple glances, but I haven't seen him since that one day. So, I just go on with my life, doing my homework in the back of the class, being enclosed to the music that bumps into my earphones.

It's the final two weeks of school, and people start approaching me, conversing with me, and slowly start becoming my friends; all in which it's inexplicably new, but I get used to it. My classmates were nice people, what could possibly go wrong?

  
****

  
Everything could go wrong. I was fucking right, I shouldn't have trusted them at all, now my secret is out for everyone to hear, and I can't fathom it.

You see, yesterday I had told Teddy about my infatuation with Zayn, seeming as I thought he was trustworthy. He wasn't... Today he told Zayn about my admiration for him, not giving two fucks about how I'd feel.

The first thirty minutes of homeroom they made it blantly obvious, making sure I heard every fucking word.

Zayn had started mentioning loud words something along the lines of, "I like someone else."

And even though I knew it deep in my soul that he didn't like me, hearing him say it aloud made my heart drop and made my ribs clench inwards making it hard for me to breathe. This was literally the worst thing to ever fucking happen.

They kept talking about Zayn's crush on some Perrie girl, and I just sat there, weak, speechless, heart crushing to the floor. Holding back tears I try to finish my work, waiting for this damn period to end.

The bell rings, finally setting me free from the claustrophobic room, filled with unneeded details of stupid crushes that don't pertain to me. I rush out before anyone else with warm tears pouring down my face. There's nothing I could do but just cry. So it's what I do: when I exit the room, when I shower, before I sleep. It's a never ending sadness that I can't wash away. At night I fold myself into the comfortable blanket that has suddenly come filled with the damp salt, rushing out of my swollen eyes: closing them, then falling into the black hole of sleep.

  
***

  
Sixth grade ends and Zayn and I haven't spoken since the confession, but that's just life I can't do anything about it, so I just let it go, making myself feel pain.

  
***

  
Many years pass and I haven't had any classes with Zayn, which I am proud of because I am completely over him, feeling more free than I have ever been.

So now I am a sophomore at this high ranked public high school- cream walls stretching from the ground to the top: filled with underclassmen and upperclassmen in their own little cliques that walk amongst the crowded halls.

The early bell rings warning students to get to their classes. I slip away from my group slowly walking into Geometry where I see Liam. You see Liam and I have been dating for a month. He's given me so much happiness, more than what I've felt over the past four years. So yes, I like him, a lot.

"Hey baby." Liam says softly.

"Hey." I reply with a smile upon my face, taking the empty seat on his right. I know my cheeks are red from the blush he always seems to put on my face, I can feel it.

"Let's go on a date tonight, let me treat you good, it'll be a good night."

"Oh really? and what shall we do on this date?"

"We'll eat dinner, I'll treat you to some good ol' sushi." He recommends with an enthusiastic tone.

"It's a date." I say with a protruding grin.

And that's just how easy it is for us. We go on dates randomly, we have a good time, he sneaks into my house every other night, where my room is left for teeanage mishaps, and it's just... nice.

But two months pass, and his true self starts to take over the man I once liked before. Cocky I'd like to say. He'd try to compete with other men to prove his self worth of being "athletically capable of anything". He starts to tell everyone about his fast feet or show off his lightened abs-which isn't even that noticeable but whatever- or how his style is better than everyone elses. So my feelings begin to disappear, I begin to roll my eyes at actions he does, and I start becoming more aware of the fact that we weren't made for each other, that liking him was just a feeling of needing someone to be with me. We're different, completely fucking different. So it doesn't come to a surprise to me when I start typing these words into the little space bubble under his name, in my phone. Ready to get out of this relationship.

" _I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this any longer. I've started to slowly lose feelings for you, and I just can't be in a relationship that I'm no longer happy in. I'm sorry, you were a great person and deserve someone better. Someone who will give you the undivided attention I never gave you. I'm sorry it had to end this way."_ I hesitate to send it because, breaking up with someone over the phone? Pathetic, I'm such a coward I couldn't even do it in person. But my conscious is somehow convincing me that this is the best way, so I send the damn message. I'm a horrible person, breakups over texts are so stupid, but it's done, it'll be fine.

The bubble forms and lightens my screen. He's typing... I don't know how to feel, anxiety rushes through my bloodstream and my heart is beating one hundred miles per hour I can't. Do. This.

" _It's totally fine Anna. I completely understand, I don't want to force you to be with me if you're not happy. You deserve happy. I loved being with you so much thank you for everything. I love you. Keep in touch!!"_

I lay in my bed, frozen. Completely frozen. Because what the fuck? I thought he'd be more... angry?? confused maybe?? but he'd been so nice and understanding of it, and it lifts a weight off my shoulders. We'll be great friends in the future, but being with him just wasn't my cup of tea. So with that, I smile typing the final response to Liam, not forever but for now.

" _Thank you."_ It's simple but it cuts off the conversation with ease.

 


	3. He Returns

The first half of the first day of junior year went by in a flash. It's lunch now and my friends and I are casually standing in the halls, syncing up some indie alternative type of shit: making us dance together freely, no fucks given.

"Wait shut up let's listen to the 1975. I'm feeling fucking groovy." Diamond yells.

"I- okay what song then?"

"Somebody else."

"Okay okay." I say while searching up the song in the search engine of Spotify.

Both Diamond's phone and mine held in both of my hands at a clutch, I hover over the paused play button counting down from three.

I murmur, "Three, two, one." Pressing play on both phones. The melodic introduction fills our ears with smooth emotions.

We both lip sync it, having fun listening to the soothing beats, while also being able to freely dance away. We need this happiness to endure the one more hour of school, because to be fucking honest, schools a waste of time and energy. Waking up at the dusk of dawn to go to useless classes that probably won't even have to be provided for the major you choose in college it's just... dumb and stupid, and it creates so much stress. But happiness, yes that's what were focusing on right now.

The bell rings for seventh period. Which is Spanish 2, in which I am only taking to fill in the requirements to get into colleges.

I’ve always wondered why schools offer language classes if we aren't even able to thoroughly understand the language or accurately communicate it, just by taking a class. We all know that being fluent in a language requires you to be in a household of that language before reaching the age of two. But I mean if you really practice and major in it, then I guess taking foreign language classes would help? I don't know.

Clearing my thoughts, I stand in front of the classroom door etched with "B09", and dreadfully walk inside the room, waiting for the teacher to assign our seats for the quarter. The bell rings and he does, and of course I'm in the front. I never liked sitting in the front, it gives teachers too much access to seeing me cheat.

I take a seat, unpacking my bag to set my folder and pencil case on my desk ready to "learn" the lesson of the day. Five minutes into the lecture Zayn walks in. Not really caring for him anymore I distract myself by going on my phone. It was the past, I'm over it, so Zayn walking in wasn't a big deal as it would have been five years ago. But still I don't want to be associated with him, he broke my innocent little heart, what can I say?

"Sorry Mr. didn't hear the bell ring."

"You're right by Anna, on the right." Mr. Peterson says.

I watch him slowly as he takes his seat next to me. I'll just ignore him for the rest of the year, can't be too hard right?

And then he speaks.

"Hey Anna, been quite a while eh? How have you been?"

"Um, not trying to be rude but I'm really trying to focus right now..." I return in a serious tone.

"Nah, it's all bullshit, it's the first day, he'll give us a syllabus and let us chill for the rest of class. Enough time for us to catch up hm?"

And just like that, Mr. Peterson hands out our syllabus and tells us that the rest of the period was for us to relax and explore the new set of personalities seated in this room.

"I mean... I guess?" I interject, having nothing else to do. I try my best to fight my inner hate towards him because honestly, the past was the past, I'm over him now, there's nothing to be mad about anymore.

So we catch up and we talk about which classes we have. He also told me that he plans on finally asking out Perrie, which may I say, he still likes her? After five years? How the fuck.

"Mm that's really good, she'll say yes I'm sure of it." I encourage him.

"Would you say yes? Considering you had a little crush on me in middle school?" He says, eyebrows raised, one side of his mouth higher than the other. He's joking, thank god.

"Oh fuck off, I'm way over you now, take your head out of your ass." I say grinning. Why did I ever have a hard time speaking to him? He's a great conversationalist. I guess I was just overthinking everything back in sixth grade; all of his words making me scramble to find my own.

"I know I know, just playing. So how's you and Liam, heard you guys kicked it pretty well. Dating right?"

"Um." I say hesitantly. I haven't spoken to anyone about Liam and I's break up, and I don't even know if I should tell Zayn, because let's be honest, It's been years since I talked to him. Telling him something so personal seems like too much information.

"We kinda, um, well I broke up with him a month ago." I say without even thinking.

"Aw that sucks. He had it coming, fuckers cocky as hell."

"That my friend is very true." I reply with laughter. And that's how the whole period was. Us catching up, becoming closer, and just laughing laughing, and laughing. No butterflies to take over my stomach, or overwhelming thoughts to consume my mind, just two people talking casually. It feels nice.


	4. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna sneaks a little more glances to the green-eyed man.

I hear about him in class one day. Someone saying that Liam's ex-girlfriend (who was with Liam before he and I were together) is now dating Harry. Needless to say, all I know is that Kristen (that was her name) hates me because she thought Liam left her for me. Which he didn't, things with both of them were kind of already, complicated. I just came into his life at an unexpected time. I don't want to get blamed for their breakup, I know it wasn't me, I'm not what everyone calls a "home wrecker". It was never my intention to break them up, Liam made his own decision, and that's that.

But yeah, Kristen has a passionate hate towards me, but I tend to ignore it because honestly, by ignoring it, Kristen won’t approach me, making matters both better and having there be less conflict between us. 

A girl with short blonde hair is talking to another girl with slightly longer black hair, about the new and fresh relationship. They sit right across each other on the large triangular work desk, with frequent bulging eyes and curious questions on the gossip. 

"I mean Harry and Kristen are cute I guess. But, Kristen is a stuck up bitch and Harry is a player. Won't be surprised if their relationship ended tomorrow." the girl with the blonde hair mentions.

"But since both their personalities are obviously shit, wouldn't that make them more, I don't know? Compatible and potentially last longer?" The other girl claims.

"Hm I guess that's right. Maybe they will be the perfect couple."

And just like that, the subject evaporates into the air. No one grasping it, simply because people in this class are too focused on the ceramic pieces that they are molding with their delicate hands.

I didn't even know Harry had attended this school. I thought he'd up and left this city, considering I haven't seen his face once, since that very day in the sixth grade. But there are also thousands of students attending this school, so it makes sense that I wouldn't see him.

 

***

 

February comes along and I'd like to admit that I absolutely despise this month. With all the couples giving each other flowers and cuddles and love. Don't need to brag that you guys are together, just to make the rest of the single folks like I, jealous. So yes, fuck this month fuck all the couples and love, it's overrated. 

"I hate it so much, it's a holiday basically creating a whole social perception that you need to be with someone or you're a sad single loner that can't be with anyone. The relationship between this holiday and society is garbage. We should have a holiday fully reserved to being single, and we should give everyone  _"you'll die single, but who cares, love yourself_ " buttons." I rant with an urge of anger, tearing up the "Valentine" poster hanging upon the school's concrete walls, persuading us to  _"write a note to your special someone and add a rose for $1!!"_

"But isn't that everyday?" Diamond questions. And what the fuck she should be supporting me with my creative ideas.

"Thanks for making me feel better Diamond, you're really good at cheering me up aren't ya?" 

"Of course I am, I try my best."

I roll my eyes but only with a laughter to follow the action. 

"So we’re going to the carnival tonight right?" I ask after the laughter subsides.

"Um yeah. I'm gonna home and clean myself up and then I'll pick you up at around.. 5?"

"Yeah sounds good." I say while slowly walking in the other direction to my last class. "I'll see you then." I conclude and completely pivot to start walking to B09.

 

***

 

"I should've known better than to come to a carnival during February." I whine, looking at the couples beginning to pile the field, standing in lines to ride the neon lit ferris wheel, or teenage boys trying to win overly sized teddy bears for their girlfriends.

"Oh shush Anna, just enjoy me, I'm here,” she says while raising both pointer fingers to point to herself. “and our group will be coming soon, so you can enjoy them too. So stop thinking about being in a relationship and how being single sucks, just live in the moment, the right time will come, where you'll find someone and be in a relationship. But for now shut up about it and let's ride this damn roller coaster." Diamond says earnestly.

"Okay okay, you're right." I say following her into the cart of the roller coaster. 

 

***

 

Two hours past and it's seven at night. The sun is almost asleep, remnants of orange seeping through the horizon, and reflecting over all the countless living souls on this very field. I have to admit, it feels so freeing to not have to worry about my life that surrounds the outskirts of the crowded field.

Diamond and I meet our other friends here, where we all together walk around the blasting music and gaming tents, having a wonderful time living our lives with each other, the best kind of company to have. 

"Let's try this game over here. I am not leaving until I get my damn money's worth. Shit's expensive out here." Zayn pulls me away from the rest of our group. It's weird to think that Zayn and I have gotten so close over the past few months, just because of one class. But he's a great friend, and I couldn't be more thankful for him listening to my useless stories of the teenage complications I have to endure all the fucking time. Even if it’s slightly dramaticized. Okay maybe I over-dramaticize certain stories but he doesn’t have to know that.

But yes, we've gotten so close this year, and to my surprise he never really had a friend group? Just moseyed around by himself. I asked him once in Spanish, while Coco plays in the back, all ears on Zayn-drowning out the smooth guitar playing on the screen.

”Why are you so enclosed to yourself? I’ve never seen you actually be in the presence of a group or a person for more than five minutes.” I ask bluntly, not realizing what I had said, and how offensive it might have sounded, until after it had slipped from my mouth.

He'd explained, "Don't know. Never really had many friends."

"You're such a great conversationalist, how could you not have friends? You're basically a social butterfly, I see you talking to people all the time?" I ask in confusion.

"I mean sure I talk to people, but I don't consider them my friends. It's just small talk, I don't feel the need to talk any more than what I need to."

"So why are you so like, open with me?" 

"Because you're cool, I'd for sure hang out with you and your large group."

"Then hang out with us. They'll like you!" I say a little too loud that Mr. Peterson hushes me.

So here we are now, Zayn a part of our friend group because he doesn't like to be friends with people unless he likes them. Us being the best of friends, because after Perrie had rejected him, he had needed someone to provide him with comfort and companionship, in which I was right by his side. The heartbreak however created a new destined friendship for the both of us.

And no he doesn’t like me more than where we stand in our current relationship because after Perrie had shaken up this boy and made him depressed for weeks, he decided that he wanted to push relationships and love aside for the life he has to live right now.

"Zayn I really don't want to play this game. My aim is shit." I say, looking worriedly at the darts clutched in his hands, and then looking at the balloons scattered on the wall before us.

"Fine then just stand there and look pretty while I get you that fat teddy bear." He says pointing above my head to the teddy bear that is sitting mindlessly on the prize wall.

I roll my eyes knowing that he's jokingly flirting. Standing on Zayn's left, I see curls about ten feet to the right of Zayn, I see prominent luscious curls. I flicker my gaze to him for five seconds, then Kristen walks in, clutching on Harry's hand. Looking past Kristen, I still stare in awe. Harry looks... He looks handsome, it knocks me out of reality. What happened to the kid standing in front of the band room? The little innocent, dimpled-cheeked, adorable boy. His round face etched into my memory, is now replaced with the chiseled jawline of this present Harry, ten feet away from me. 

"Anna! Earth to Anna." Zayn breaks my daydreaming.

"I- what. Huh?" I stumble upon broken words.

"I won and got your damn bear, but if you want to stare at Harry all night, this date will surely end right now, and I'd be more than glad to take Ben home with me instead." He smirks hugging the mid-sized bear up to his chest.

"I hate you..." I glare.

"Love you too." He replies.

My full attention is now to Zayn, getting ready to find the words to explain why I was staring at Harry with such longing. But then Zayn starts before me.

"I thought you didn't want me to set you up with Harry."

"Zayn... He has a girlfriend. Plus I said that five years ago. Before I knew he got, um, hot."

"Oh so now that little ol' Harry got hot, you wanna crush on him? How completely shallow of you to like him for his looks Anna." He teases.

"Shut up, I just think he's attractive okay? Not that I wanted to fuck him or marry him, so calm your balls." I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I'm kidding Anna. But here's Ben, a _"wow you're such a great fake date, and so brave for using those darts to fight off such hostile balloons, thank you for being my hero!"_ would be highly desired right now." He ends with a laugh, pulling me back to the group. 

 

 


	5. The Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Anna, slowly begin to communicate.

I had just finished all my assigned work, completing it now so I didn't have to worry about it later. I stuff my used composition book into my backpack, followed by my pencil case. With dreary eyes, I make my way to my cotton covered bed, plopping my restless body down to take a quick nap. Before I begin to rest my eyes, I grab my phone and start scrolling through my Instagram feed: liking each post that comes into view after scrolling more and more. It's thirty minutes later when I realize that I'm still on my phone scrolling through social media, completely forgetting about the nap that I was so desired to take. I decide to just scroll a little more before I finally take my nap. I stumble upon a post that Zayn had posted two minutes ago. It's a picture of his art with a caption simply saying " _flowers_ _._ **"** The painting showed exquisite details of various dark wood trees and bushes filled with luscious flowers of different types. To say that this man wasn't talented was a complete lie. The trees are drawn with deep details and the shading upon the trees' shadows creating the art to look realistic. The flowers were drawn in beauty, all perfect color-filled petals except one. One particular flower was drooping. It was a small rose, hidden in the forest. The rose was falling apart, petals reaching the ground one by one. It's not visible but it causes mystery. It's probably nothing, but to me, it adds so much more curiosity: wondering why he'd surround this dying flower with flourishing nature.. I'll have to ask him later.

I press the comment button, and begin to type out words praising his beautiful work. "When were you going to tell me that you were the next Da Vinci? This is gorgeous, I love it." I click send, smiling at the response that is to come after my needed nap. I lock my phone and set it on my bedside table, as I get comfortable and close my eyes after a long day.

 

***

 

I wake up from my nap, wrinkles filling my right cheek because of my head resting on the right side for the full hour. I grab my phone off of my bedside table, unlocking it and seeing if Zayn had responded to my comment. My notifications fill my screen, and wait. That can't be. Upon the screen, a notification had been received 35 minutes ago saying " _Harry_Styles has requested to follow you."_ I don't know how he found me, but he probably follows Zayn and saw my comment, then requested me. I click the 'accept' button and also request to follow him. Confusion filling my thoughts. I go back to my notifications and see that Zayn had indeed commented back.

" _Wanted to keep it a secret mate. Love u."_ I like the comment, and a second later, another notification pops up mentioning that Harry liked a post of mine from four weeks ago as well as him accepting my follow request. So as any normal person would do, I click on his profile and maybe stalk him a little, and see that Kristen isn't in his photos, which... did they break up? I mean they probably did, there's nothing on his feed that mentions or includes her. So like he did on my profile, I start liking old pictures posted on his account too. And so it happens back and forth sporadically, until Harry dm's me. 

"So when are you going to post a picture without you sticking out your tongue?" The words fill my screen in the private chat that has just started. I don't know what to say, I've thought this boy was cute for the longest time, and all of a sudden he's messaging me? I think nothing of it, knowing that I probably won't even get him. But maybe we can become great friends.

"Oh that's the only way I post selfies mind you." I reply seconds later. The bubble forms at the bottom left of my screen indicating that he's typing.

He sends a post from weeks before, of me smiling. "To be honest I think this is way better than the others." And I sit there in surprise, because this man has good fucking game.

He flirts a lot. I just respond, not really trying to flirt back, because I've heard about Harry's reputation. He's a player, he takes on girls, then fucking leaves, because the pleasure they serve is enough for him, so after he just leaves. So many girls have told the same stories about him. Everybody knows he's a shit person in relationships.

"What's your snapchat?" He asks

I give it to him because let's be honest, I'm never on Instagram to message people, I'm mostly on snapchat to communicate.

After that night, he talks to me on and off, one day filled with conversations, the other being left to empty spaces of silence. We start to get to know each other though and as we continue to talk, feelings start to form, in which I did not want to happen, knowing that this kid is going to break my heart in the future.


End file.
